Klaroline
by MissMooToYou
Summary: Has bits and pieces from the show, but the plot is mine, so please do not copy. I did not create the TV show vampire diaries. Can also be found on wattpad under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

THIS WILL BE MY FIRST TIME WRITING FROM TWO DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEWS...

Klaus' POV:

I checked out this small town called Mystic Fall, the girl Stefan loved was here and she was alive. Not somethîng I really wanted, but I could still make my Hybrids. My sister Rebecca would of preferred if I just drained and killed her. I had let Stefan go recently, I know he didn't want to be my friend, but I had craved a companion that wasn't my own family. I wanted someone that might understand what it's like to be alone, I knew Stefan in the twentys, he was a violent blood thirsty killer, but I knew he felt alone. I had been the same once. Alone. But then my dear sister Rebecca joined me, it was great, but she had to be there, I was her brother. She would do for now... Eventually I would find someone else, or at least I hoped. This town was pitiful, it was small and empty. I entered a small bar or cafe called The Grill, I hoped the food was good or at least the people tasted nice.

Caroline's POV:

I was sitting at a table, waiting for Tyler... Again. I was so sick of him standing me up. I grabbed my coat and bag and barged out, bumping into someone.

"So- who are you?" I asked, he was new. Being the small, crappy town we were we didn't get much visitors, especially not cute ones.

"I'm Klaus."

"You're Klaus? But you don't look evil!" I was shocked.

"Well you know my name and have accused me of being evil, shouldn't you tell me your name so I can accuse you of being evil, love?"

"I'm Caroline. And I'm not your love, love" I tried to push past him.

"Join me for a drink." He whispered, I knew it wasn't a question, what I didn't understand is why I wanted to join him for one. Klaus got me to tell him everything I knew about him. I was facing the exit and after I had told him all I knew, Tyler finally showed up. He must of seen the look of hurt in my face as he asked what was wrong.

"That guy is my boyfriend Tyler,you made him into a hybrid and he hasn't been around much."

Why was I telling him this!? He didn't care! The sicko probably got off on it!

"Well being a hybrid has nothing to do with it, the vampire side simply strengthens current feelings, so if anything he should want to be with you more... Sorry love." He sounded genuinely sorry, how could he feel pity if he was evil? Maybe he wasn't that bad, but I didn't think he was nice either. Tyler headed towards us, I hoped it wouldn't be dramatic.

Klaus' POV:

I looked to see where Caroline was looking, for some reason I liked the girl. Her boyfriend, Tyrone or whatever, was coming over to us... He looked pissed, not that I cared.

"Caroline, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, some people looked over, but very quickly looked away, I wondered if this happened often... Not that I cared. Why should I? I was Klaus and they were beneath me, right?

"I'm having a drink Tyler, what's the big deal?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"The big deal? The big deal is this is KLAUS! Are you freaking stupid? Do you want to get you-"

"Shut up Tyler." I said, bored of the conflict. He was quiet immediately, he turned on his heel and walked out, although if I wanted to I could've stopped him, using the sire bond. Caroline shot me a look of apology and followed him. I was tempted to go after them, but figured it would be no use. Again, not that I cared... I might as well admit it, this cute vampire girl intrigued me.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's point of view:

"Tyler!" I shouted, as he stormed off. "Tyler! Stop!" He turned around, looking furious. It scared me.

"What Caroline? You're gonna make an excuse? Tell me you don't know who he is?" He screamed, spit flying.

"H-he I-I I was going to try and get him to give you your freedom, besides I thought you were ditching me again." I added defensively.

"Bullshit. We're over! I'm so sick of you lying and slutting around because I'm five minutes late."

"Five minutes!? You call not showing up or me waiting around for an hour or two!?" I said incredulously.

"I had stuff to do Caroline!" He shouted.

"Stuff you can't tell th person you supposedly love, Tyler?" He just looked at me. "You know what, Tyler, you were right, we are over. I won't be treated this way." I said walking away.

"Caroline...!" He shouted. I ignored him and kept walking. I didn't look back, part of me wanted to, but I was stronger than that. I started to walk home, but I realised I had forgotten my handbag. I went back into the grill but Klaus wasn't there... And neither was my handbag. I walked back home scowling. When I got there, there was an unfamiliar car, I rushed inside quickly, fearing for my mother. Her car was also there. As I walked into the lounge room I spotted Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I just wanted to return your handbag, and your mum kindly invited me in. She's very nice, your mum." He said with a smile.

"Don't touch my mother!" I said with force.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, love." He said, still smiling. I was about to say something very rude, but then my mum walked in with a tray of tea.

"Caroline, honey, your home. Klaus dropped off your handbag, I invited him in for some tea, he's new in town." She said.

"He's also an Original Vampire mum." I said. Klaus stood up, and my mum stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you, your to beautiful." He said, softly. He waved and walked out. I sat in the couch. How would I protect my mum. I couldn't be with her all the time, not that I could take Klaus.

"I'm sorry, honey." My mum whispered.

"It's okay mum, you didn't know." I sighed and got out my mobile, I figured I'd call Damon first. He was gonna be pissed with me.

Klaus' POV:

"Where the hell have you been!?" Rebecca yelled at me as I walked into our new house.

"I went for a walk, met the locals, had a snack." I told her.

"Klaus! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves!" Rebecca scolded me.

"Sorry mother." And then stopped, I missed my mother. I saw by the look on Rebecca's face she felt the same. I smiled at her and she smiled back, we had come a long way. "So what did you so today, dear sister?" I asked, not really listening, my mind drifted back to that vampire I had met before.

"I went shopping, this town has nothing interesting!" She said. "Nicklaus! Nicklaus!" She shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm going to the next town over, I have a friend that might be able to help us get Elena, the doppelgänger." She added, noticing my confused face. I nodded and headed to my room. My dreams were riddled with thoughts of Caroline. This would make me weak, I should just kill her, but I couldn't bare the thought of her dead. This is ridiculous, I thought to myself, getting up. I put on some clothes and checked Rebecca's Rome, she wasn't back yet. I went to where Caroline's house was, my feet had just taken me there. I crept in, her mother was asleep, I could eat her there and then, but hunger wasn't my problem. I went into Caroline's room, she was asleep, as well. Her face was peaceful and her locks gently covered part of her face. I carefully covered her wi a blanket, vowing my feelings for her would be covered with her. I ran back home as it started to get light out, didn't want to burn...

Caroline's POV:

When I woke there was someone in my bed. I very slowly and very carefully got up, I didn't want to wake the intruder and give up my element of surprise. As I got the stake out of my draw I glanced at the time, 11:00 am. I turned back towards the intruder who was starting to wake up. I moved the blanket from their face. It was Tyler.

"Tyler! Get out of my bed!" I screamed, raising the stake, if I had to I would attack him.

"Care? What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Get out of my bed you pervert! When I said we were over I meant it. Now move it, or lose it, asshole." I tried to keep my voice down, in case mum was home.

"But Care..." Tyler said in a whiny voice. I ignored him and found my phone, I dialled Damon's number.

"Damon, can you come kill Tyler? He doesn't seem to understand that I meant it when I broke up with him." I said. Tyler quickly got out of my bed, and Damon was there seconds after.

"Tyler, will you leave, I would hate to have to kill you." Damon said, with a smile.

"Fine, but Caroline and I aren't done." He growled, leaving.

"Thank you Damon." He just nodded and got me to tell him about Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus' POV:

I went back to the Grill, Hoping I would see Caroline again... I would try and get her to join me. I was there for an hour before she showed up. She spotted me and sat down.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Are you lost, little vampire?" I asked. She looked taken aback.

"I'm just here for a drink, and you looked lonely." She was flirting? She wanted information or something, I thought, my paranoia kicking in. I didn't act like it but I was very Insecure.

"Ok... Now what do you really want?" I asked.

"I... I just thought you were cute... And we could hang." She said, awkwardly, I had to test her.

"Prove it, Caroline." She looked at me questionly, "kiss me..." I wondered if she'd fall for it.

"Okay, you were right, I just wanted to know what you were up to." She sighed. I felt triumphant. Nobody could trick me. It wasn't possible. But I had wanted her to kiss me so bad.

"S0 what is the big bad Klaus up to?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, as if it would have any effect on me... Though she did look rather cute when she did. Ugh! I was so confused, why should I care about this vampire!?

"Nothing for a ladies ears." I said, acting as though I was fine.

Caroline's POV:

"Nothing for ladies ears." He said. So. He thought I was a lady. I wondered if I could use that. I told Damon how Klaus seemed a bit... Into me? I wasn't sure how to put it.

"It's a good thing I'm not a lady." I said, in a slightly flirtatious voice. I saw his eyes narrow by the side of my head. I turned to see where he was looking. His psychotic sister and my ex-boyfriend Tyler were sitting at the bar together. Tyler's eyes flicked over to us, and then he leaned in and kissed her. I saw Klaus stand up, and flash towards them. After some intense whispering and a punch t Tyler's ribs, that probably broke them, Tyler was left alone. I quickly finished my drink, hoping I could leave before he talked to me. I stood up and bumped right into Tyler.

"Hi." He said.

"Um. Hi. Tyler." I said, rather awkwardly.

"We need to talk." He said grabbing my arm, in a painfully tight grip, and dragged me out to the back of the Grill.

"Ow Tyler, you're hurting me!" I said trying to push him off. He let go of me, and cornered me against the back of the Grill.

"Care, I need you. I want you to come back." He said.

"Why? So I can wait for hours for you, again. So you can hit me every now and then?" I asked. I'd never said it out loud before. Tyler would hit me sometimes. It had only been recently, just before he became a hybrid.

"I won't do it again, Care, I promise!" He said, but I could see the lies behind his brown eyes.

"No Tyler."

"Yes. Caroline." He started kissing me, I was stunned and didn't move. He moved down to my neck and my brain restarted.

"Get off!" I cried pushing at him. I could sense his anger at that, but he kept going, I normally liked it when he kissed my neck, but his kiss was becoming aggressive as I kept shoving at him. Them he bit me.

"Care! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said pulling back.

"I don't care Tyler." I said shoving past him, and I ran home. I made it to my room, got my phone out and rang Elena. She answered.

"Help me." I said before collapsing.

Klaus' POV:

"You have to help us!" Elena screamed at me.

"Why?" I asked her calmly.

"Because she's dying. Because I need my friend." She said leaning into Stefan

"Why should I care?" I asked confused.

"I will do anything to save her." Se said, almost begging.

"Would you give me some of your blood?"

"No!" Stefan roared.

"Stefan," Elena said as warning, "Yes I would."

"Too bad, I don't care. I don't want your blood. You can go now." I said turning my back on them.

Later that night I snuck into her house again, and I looked down in her fitful sleep. I sighed. I turned to leave, knowing it was probably best if I left her to die and then I heard her wake.

"Mum? Is that you?" She moaned, "You should go I don't want to see you to see me in pain." She said though tears. I didn't realise it would be that painful.

"Caroline?" I asked gently. I heard a sharp in take of breath.

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked slightly sour.

"I was under the impression you need my help, love." I said gently, I didn't want to cause her pain. How mundane of me.

"You'll help me?" She asked. I breathed my answer of yes. "Okay. But what do you want in return?" She asked, probably thinking I would ask her to kill her friends or some thing similar.

"Want? I want nothing. But I do have a request. Come meet my sister, you'll either love her or you'll hate, I think I'm stuck between both." I said, forgetting who was in my company.

"Sure." She said, not dully, but with something in her voice, I wasn't sure what it was. Confusions perhaps? I hoped Rebecca would convince her to join us. To join me.

I moved the sleeve of my shirt slowly up my arm, and sat on her bed, Caroline had moved for me to sit. I pulled my wrist up to my mouth and bit it, as hard as I could, until I could taste blood.

"Quick!" I said raising my wrist to her mouth. Caroline carefully put her lips around the bite mark and drunk. Her lips were soft and warm despite her condition. When she stopped I pulled her head back and looked at her. She was looking almost normal. I moved to go, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, we stayed, embracing each other for three hours before I pulled her head back and compelled her to forget the hours we had just spent. She would remember hugging and thanking me awkwardly and me disappearing. As much as I wanted Caroline to remember I knew it would be for the best. I sighed and went home.

Caroline's POV:

I watched him, Klaus, go. He didn't know i drunk vervain, he assumed I wouldn't remember what had just happened. But I would always remember. How could I forget it, it had been perfect. I saw Klaus' good side. Something I hoped to see more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV:

After three days of procrastinating, after Klaus had saved me, I decided to finally go back to school. I sat on my bed looking at outfits, I wanted Tyler to know I was over him and that I was fine. But I wanted him to know he had hurt me a little, so I didn't want to look over confident. I sighed looking at the alarm clock by my bed, I had half an hour. I made up my mind. I wore black skinnies, a green top and a leather jacket. I put my hair up in a bun, with my fringe hanging out and wore very light makeup. I plastered a smile on my face, to hide the terror. If my smile was real I would ooze confidence. All well. I looked at the clock as I left. I was ten minutes late. I decided to run. Vampire style.

Klaus' POV:

Rebecca came marching into my room. I flicked my eyes up to her, letting her know she could speak.

"It appears, our dear brother Kol has decided to visit." She said in a slightly strained voice. I shot onto my feet.

"What?" I said in disbelief. I gave her no time to answer and was down in the drawing room,mor the lounge room as it was know called, and sure enough there was Kol.

"Brother!" He said treating me.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching Elena's brother, Jarrod, or whatever." I said in outrage.

"Yeah. About that. Jeremy is back in Mystic Falls..." Kol said awkwardly. I groaned.

"Does he know who you are!?" Rebecca asked joining us.

"... Yeah... The witch came to visit him and recognised me from that run in the first time you came here..." Kol admitted after some hesitation. I yelled and punched a wall, making a hole. I regained my calm.

"Doesn't matter. Kol. I want you to move all of your stuff in. Now. And find Elijah. Rebecca, my favourite sister, get someone to fix that hole, won't you." I commanded them.

"Favourite!? I'm your only sister!" She said outraged.

"That you know of..." I said sarcastically, causing us all to laugh, and I was reminded of the old days, when we were a family. I was going to pay a visit to Elena, she was at school. I vaguely wondered if Caroline would be there, she had filled my thoughts a lot in the past couple days. No! This was a business trip! I reminded my self. I sighed and headed off.

Caroline's POV:

"What the hell is Klaus doing here?" Elena asked me. I turned to where she pointed , sure enough there he was. I thought about that night, when he healed me. He walked towards us, smiling warmly.

"Elena, we need to talk... About your brother, er, Jeremy." He said softly, but threatingly.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I replied, trying not to yell but remain forceful, while Elena tried to figure out what to say.

"Wouldn't dream of it love, not so sure about my dear brother Kol..."

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"Nothing, but I want you to remember I can kill your brother, easily, next time check with me before messing up my plans. Oh by the way, you might want to take Jeremy to the doctors and get his arm checked out." He smiled at us both and left.

"Can you find Jeremy, he's still at home." Elena said looking at me.

"I'll go." I ran to Elena's house. Jeremy was on the couch holding his arm, but didn't seem to be in pain.

"What happened!?" I asked him.

"Klaus compelled me to not feel pain, and then he broke my arm. Also he said to say sorry to Caroline, that he didn't want to do this, but he has to show that he can't be weak. And he'll see you soon." Jeremy said in monotone. I took him to the hospital and he was put in a cast. I stayed with him for the entire day, except for when I got lunch. I went to the Grill for a quick bite to eat.

Klaus' POV:

I sat at the bar of the Grill waiting for Kol. He wanted to talk to me about some big scheme of his. I finished my drink and turned to leave, but there she was. Caroline. I felt so guilty, I didn't understand why, I had been protecting my dominance, but the though if her being upset, or mad at me, hurt... I sat at the bar and prayed she didn't notice me. She did though, the place was empty.

"What are you doing here Klaus? Don't you have peoples younger brothers arms to break?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, love, but if I hadn't of done that Kol would've killed him..." I told her. Please don't ask why, I begged.

"Why do you care?" She asked coldly. Of course she was going to ask.

"Because, I don't want you hurt. Even if that means not hurting your friends." I said softly, hoping she didn't hear me. She did, of course she was a vampire.

"You did a great job(!)"

"Are you kidding me! I should of killed him. I should of killed you. At least then I wouldn't think about you every minute of every day. My heart that doesn't beat wouldn't be trying to break out of my chest! I would be strong!" I yelled at her. There wasn't anyone to care that I shouted at a beautiful girl. She looked at me, dumbfounded. "Ugh! Look you have me worrying about you, worried I scared you. I'm sorry Caroline." I left, making sure there was a tip on the bar.

Caroline's POV:

I sat at the bar, where Klaus had just been sitting. I thought about what he said. I made him weak? I thought love made you strong, but I guess he had never been loved or loved another before. I felt sorry for him, I felt more than that, I wasn't sure what though. What did I feel for the sick vampire that tortured my friends, that turned my ex into a hybrid, other than hate!? I didn't hate him. I pitied him, maybe even liked him. I went back to Jeremy. There were flowers, a note and a drawing. I looked at the note first.

Caroline,

I am truly sorry, I was rash. Breaking Jeremy's arm was unnecessary, as well as yelling at you in the pub. I beg you forgive me, I drew this and bought you flowers. I didn't know which ones you liked so I choose the ones that were almost as beautiful as you are. I requests that you consider going out with me, I would love to get to know you better. You fascinate me Caroline.

-Klaus

I looked at the flowers, Lily's they were beautiful. I looked at the drawing next, gasping at the intricate detail, it was a picture of me, in medieval styled clothes feeding ducks. I looked happy. My heart melted. I sighed and quickly hid the objects I had been given in my room. I ran back in time for Elena to stop by. I wanted to tell her what happened, but she wouldn't understand the way I felt.


End file.
